


You're My Christmas Present

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [19]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, bottom!Derek, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think you do." <br/>Stiles' raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Really now?" he drawled and Derek's eyes widened when he placed his cup on the cabinet, stood right in front of Derek, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really think that I don't know you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Christmas Present

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this chapter is 'You're my Christmas present' sung by Jimmy Beaumont and the Skyliners. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**I received a prompt from Katy to try something new; so this is it. I do hope you'll like it! This is a top!Stiles/bottom!Derek story, so if you don't like that, please don't read, alright?**

**This features content not fit for underage people. Please don't read if gay sex offends you in any way, shape or form.**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**

**cut**

Derek looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned in confusion as he marked the page and placed the book on the bed before he stood up and made his way over to the door. His apartment was empty. Cora and Isaac were out with Allison and Scott on a double date, and he wasn't expecting anyone to come so he settled for a quiet night with a good book.

The doorbell sounded again and Derek sighed as he reached the door. He opened them and halted before he managed to say anything when he saw someone he never expected to see standing in front of his front door.

"Stiles?" he blurted out and the younger man grinned at him.

"Hey, Sourwolf!" he greeted and Derek opened his mouth to say something only to find the words stuck somewhere in his throat. Stiles snickered and his eyes glimmered mischievously. "Surprised to see me?" he drawled and Derek frowned.

"What – What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad?" he finally managed to press out over the pile of confusion in his throat and Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes.

"My dad and Scott's mom are having a blast at home, and I  _really_  don't wanna impose on that," he drawled (almost  _bitterly_ , Derek noted) and looked over Derek's shoulder. "Am I imposing?" he asked and Derek found himself shifting his weight and swallowing difficultly as he tried to remember how to speak.

"No," he said. "No; I was just – Isaac and Cora are out and I just wanted to catch up on some reading," he managed to speak up and mentally clapped his back for not stuttering  _too_  much. Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I heard they are on a double date with Allison and Scott," he murmured. "I'm sorry if I came at a bad moment," he apologized with a small smile and Derek pushed down a blush which threatened to color his cheeks.

"No! I'm just surprised you came here." Derek opened his mouth with a small frown and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Why  _are_  you here, anyway?"

Stiles chuckled and shrugged. "Like I said; dad and Mellissa are having a full out  _ball_  at my place. Scott's out, Lydia is doing god-knows-what with Aiden, and I – honestly? I had nowhere else to go," he finally said and Derek 'oh'-ed.

He licked his lips and swallowed, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and Derek felt like an idiot. "Would you – Would you like to come in?"

The younger man chuckled and shook his head. "Sure; if you don't mind."

"I don't!" the Werewolf spoke quickly and Stiles' eyebrows disappeared under his messy fringe. "I – I don't mind," Derek repeated and took a step to the side. Stiles smiled at him and walked in, and Derek shivered when Stiles' scent washed over him. Derek took a deep calming breath as he looked away from the younger man and closed and locked the door. 

 _Now you've done it, Hale,_ he thought as he made himself calm down. Sadly he was failing. His heart was beating as though it wanted to burst right out of his chest and he was thanking the heavens Stiles wasn't a Werewolf so he couldn't hear it. Derek turned around and found Stiles looking around the living room of his apartment. He took a deep breath and swallowed over the mass of  _something_  that was gathering in his chest.

Stiles grew from a gangly teen into a handsome man in the span of two years since Derek and Cora returned to Beacon Hills from their little family sabbatical. While they were away, Scott's Pack somehow managed to defeat whatever they released with their sacrifice (they never spoke about it so Derek didn't exactly know what happened), and they somehow managed to kill Peter again (Derek would lie if he said that he didn't feel relief when that happened, and Cora didn't waste time mourning), only this time they made sure he wouldn't come back by burning his corpse.

Chris packed up when Allison announced that she decided to become a member of Scott's Pack. They hadn't heard from him  _or_  Gerard since. Stiles' dad and Scott's mom were a couple now, and Isaac and Cora were going out as well. And Derek?

Well, Derek was having a whole different set of problems, and each one of them started and ended with Stiles Stilinski. He didn't know when it started.

It may have been when Stiles saved him from drowning. It may have been when the younger man acknowledged that Werewolves weren't monsters. It may have been when Boyd died and he offered quiet comfort.

Derek had no idea when he started trusting Stiles, or even  _caring_  about him. The fact was that he  _did_ , and the younger man did absolutely  _nothing_  to stop Derek's feelings from growing into this big, fat pile of  _something_  that neither let him sleep nor rest.

Stiles was somehow  _always there_. Whether it was an accidental meeting in the city or a Pack meeting the younger man was always there. It came to the point where every time Derek closed his eyes, he saw Stiles' face. Every time he'd take a breath he'd catch a whiff of Stiles' scent, and it was driving him  _mad_. The Wolf inside his head was  _constantly_  howling for the younger man, and yet Derek made damn sure no one suspected anything.

Sure, a lot of things changed; Derek changed. With the help of the Pack and Cora, he finally managed to let go of the guilt and pain. He finally managed to open up. Cora commented several times that she finally had her big brother back; the brother she remembered. But of course, it didn't mean that Derek's insecurities magically vanished.

Oh, no; they were kind enough to manifest quite regularly in his hesitance to spend more time than absolutely necessary around Stiles because he was afraid the younger man would somehow see right through him.

He avoided looking in Stiles' amazing eyes, avoided his touches as much as he could as not to make it strange or make the younger man suspicious, and he did his damned  _best_  as not to blurt something out. Sure, it was difficult, especially since they  _somehow_  managed to always end up in some messed up situation on their own.

Just two weeks ago they spent almost 5 hours trapped in a small wooden crate hiding from a bunch of blood thirsty Vampires that stumbled upon Beacon Hills. It took the Pack 5 damn hours to find them, and Derek was sure that if it had taken just a minute longer, Stiles would have found out about his feelings for him.

It was a good thing they could do nothing but breathe, because they could neither hear the Vampires nor could Derek smell them, and they couldn't risk being found. It was 5 hours of pure torture, because while the crate  _was_  big enough for them to hide in it, it was a really  _tight_  fit; a really,  _really_  tight fit.

Derek could still clearly remember the feel of Stiles' chest against his back, and the younger man's thighs pressed against his on either side of him and the tightness of his hold around Derek's chest. He still shivered when he remember the warmth of Stiles' breath on the back of his neck, and the feeling of Stiles' heart beating against his back.

He still had dreams about those 5 hours, although he couldn't decide whether they were dreams or nightmares.

"Derek?"

He was shaken from his thoughts when Stiles called out to him, only for his eyes to widen and him to recoil when he realized Stiles was a little more than a breath away from him.

"Are you alright?" the younger man frowned in worry, and Derek's mouth went dry.

"I'm fine!" he said and marched right beside Stiles. "Do you want some coffee? I think I still have some if Isaac and Cora didn't drink it all this morning." He walked right into the kitchen well aware that Stiles was following him at a more sedate pace.

"If you don't have coffee, tea will do," Stiles spoke up and Derek nodded although he had his back turned on Stiles.

Derek’s heart was beating up a storm in his chest, and Derek had to try his hardest to keep his breathing calm. Stiles' presence was overwhelming. The younger man became a force to be reckoned with.

He was almost an inch taller than Derek, and while he was still lithe, he grew into his once gangly limbs. He kept his hair longer than he used to as a teen, and it danced around his face and fell into his mesmerizing eyes in messy, wild tresses. His facial lines sharpened as well, and all traces of the kid he once was disappeared.

He was a man through and through, at some points even more dominant than their Alpha. Derek was convinced that if Scott ever offered Stiles the Bite and the amber eyed man accepted it, he would take Scott's place in a heartbeat. He was confidant, intelligent and strong-willed, and while he was still sometimes hyperactive and there were times when he found it hard to concentrate, he calmed down greatly.

"Derek?"

The Werewolf's breath hitched in his throat and he jumped to the side when Stiles spoke up from right beside him. The younger man was looking at him with a confused frown, and his hand was still hovering over Derek's forearm, his long, elegant, dexterous fingers just a hair away from his skin.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled as he poured water into cups and placed the tee bags in the water. "I just have a lot on my mind." He offered Stiles one cup as the younger man chuckled and leaned back against the kitchen cabinet.

"I'd say. I called for you four times before you answered. You seem really distracted tonight. Did something happen?" 

 _What_ ** _didn't_** _happen?_  Derek thought but managed to keep his mouth shut. "It's nothing."  _Except that you came completely unannounced and we're_ ** _alone_** _in_ ** _my apartment_** _and there's nowhere to hide, and no one will come and…_

"Come on, Sourwolf!" Stiles groaned and successfully interrupted Derek's trail of thoughts. "I know you better than that, don't you think?" The younger man had the  _decency_  to look at him with a coy look, his eyes glimmering with mischievousness, and Derek felt as though lead filled his stomach and his heart sunk into his guts. 

 _Tell him to get out. Chase him out of here. Tell him that you had plans; that you want to be alone!_  Derek thought frantically, but his mouth obviously decided to break all bonds with his brain and speak for itself.

"I don't think you do."

Stiles' raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Really now?" he drawled and Derek's eyes widened when he placed his cup on the cabinet, stood right in front of Derek, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really think that I don't know you?"

All of a sudden Derek felt like he was trapped. That was strange because there was a lot of room still around him, but as he gazed deep in Stiles' challenging eyes, he found himself unable to move. "I don't think you do," there his mouth went talking again.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "Alright; why don't we put that to the test?" he drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Stiles snickered.

"Ask me whatever question you want about yourself. I can't go home for a few hours more, Isaac and Cora will stay at Isaac's place tonight, and you don't have a TV. This way at least our time will pass quicker. You ask me something you think I wouldn't know about you, and I'll answer your questions."

"What if you don't know the answer?" Derek asked and Stiles hummed.

"I don't know; what do you think I should do?"

Derek frowned and looked to the side.  _Back away. Don't do this. You don't know what you're getting into!_  Derek mind screamed at him, but Derek knew it would be in vein.

Stiles had that determined gleam in his eyes, and Derek has seen it enough times by now to know that the younger man would not be deterred. "We'll do it like this."

Derek looked at Stiles and his eyes widened when the 24 year old took a step closer to him.

"We'll go to the living room and you'll take a seat in the armchair. I'll stand exactly 10 steps away from you. You will ask me 10 questions. For each correct answer I will take one step forward. For each wrong answer I will take one step back. How does that sound?"

Derek frowned and bowed his head.  _What is he aiming at?_  He

"Derek?"

He looked up and found Stiles looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright," he said only to slam his head into a proverbial wall.  _Now see what you've gotten yourself into!_  His mind screamed at him.  _But what is it? What_ ** _have_** _I gotten myself into?_  He thought, but his lips already moved of their own volition. "We'll do it that way."

Stiles grinned at him and nodded. "Great!" he grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen, and Derek prayed to whichever deity was listening that Stiles didn't hear his breath hitch in his throat. Once Derek was seated in his armchair, Stiles counted 10 steps backwards from him with a small, mysterious smile on his face.

"Start whenever you're ready," Stiles said and Derek swallowed.

His mind was blank and Stiles was looking at him with that strange unreadable look, and something in Derek was screaming for him to find a way out of this, but there was also a part of him that was curious.

He wanted to find out what Stiles was aiming for. Derek never knew Stiles as a man who did things just for the heck of it. As much as it sometimes annoyed everyone, Stiles always had an ulterior motive; he always had a  _reason_  for everything he did.

And Derek wanted to know  _why_. He wanted to know why Stiles came to him. He wanted to know why he was smiling in that absolutely  _infuriatingly_  knowing way. He wanted to know what Stiles was there for.

So he wouldn't back away from this. Wherever this silly  _game_  was taking them, Derek would see the end of it.

"I'm waiting!" Stiles called out to him and Derek frowned as he tried to think of a good question.

Derek knew very well that Stiles probably knew everything about his background. He was damn good at research which earned Stiles his job at the police station. He was a master tactician, and a force to be reckoned with when he'd set his mind to something. No crime went unpunished when Stiles would get his hands on the case.

So, Derek knew that Stiles probably knew everything about his family. But did he know everything about  _him_?  _That's the question that started all this_ , he thought.  _So, let's start it simple_.

"What's my favorite color?" he asked and Stiles snorted.

"That's an easy one," he murmured. "Your favorite color is amber."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Correct," he said and Stiles took a step forward. His hands were clasped behind his back and his white, long sleeved turtleneck was stretched over taut muscles of his torso, and Derek swallowed over a lump.

"What's my favorite book?"

Stiles smirked and chuckled. "Now  _that's_  more of a challenge," he drawled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying that you don't know?" he asked and Stiles winked at him.

"You read a lot, Sourwolf," he commented. "This might take a moment."

Derek smirked as he leaned back in his armchair, crossed his legs and arms, and shrugged. "Take your time."

Stiles shook his head with a small fond smile and snorted. "Let's see," he murmured and crossed his arms over his chest. He bit into his bottom lip and Derek resisted the urge to shift in his place.

The only light in the room was the one coming from the few small lamps along the walls. It was snowing outside, and if Derek concentrated he could hear people moving down on the streets. He could hear Christmas music playing in the café across the street, and people laughing and having fun.

"I'd say that you have several favorites."

Derek was brought back to reality when Stiles spoke up, and he raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Angela's Ashes_  by Frank McCourt,  _The House on the Strand_  by Daphne du Maurier,  _A Parchment of Leaves_  by Silas House and  _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett."

Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair and Stiles smirked at him.

"While those are the books that you read the most, I don't believe that either one of those books is your absolute favorite." He clasped his hands behind his back again and smirked. "No; I'd say that your absolutely favorite book is  _Rebecca_ by Daphne du Maurier with  _A Parchment of Leaves_ coming as a close second."

"But just now you counted the books that I read the most, and then you said that  _Rebecca_  is my favorite. What makes you think that?" Derek asked and Stiles chuckled.

 _"If only there could be an invention that bottled up a memory, like scent. And it never faded, and it never got stale. And then, when one wanted it, the bottle could be uncorked, and it would be like living the moment all over again,"_ Stiles recited and Derek frowned. "You are a man who cherishes memories, Derek. That one sentence left a huge imprint on you. That's why  _Rebecca_  is your favorite book, although you rarely actually read it. Am I correct?"

Derek swallowed with slight difficulties, but nodded never the less. "You are."

Stiles took a step forward with a small smile. He clasped his hands behind his back again and nodded at Derek. "Your next question?"

The Werewolf frowned thoughtfully, missing the gleam which entered Stiles' eyes. "My full name." he said. "What is my full name?"

"Another easy one," Stiles murmured with a smirk, and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "If you can't think of a difficult question, I'm going to reach you really quickly."

"Your answer?" the Werewolf drawled and Stiles snorted.

"Derek Anthony Hale. You were named by your father Theodor and your grandfather Anthony." Derek nodded and Stiles took his third step forward. "Next."

"Whom do I admire most?"

The younger man chuckled and shifted his weight. "Your mother, Talia Hale. She taught you everything you know."

Derek swallowed with slight difficulties as he nodded, and Stiles took his fourth step forward. "Why did I stop playing basketball in high school?"

Stiles hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Where did you pull that one out?" he asked and Derek shrugged refusing to answer, and Stiles sighed and shook his head. "You stopped playing after Paige died because you didn't want to attract attention to yourself. Your eyes changed color and too much attention meant trouble." Stiles looked at him and Derek frowned when he saw the shadows in Stiles' eyes. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

Stiles took his fifth step forward and Derek suddenly felt uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable than he was minutes ago. He had 5 more questions to ask; 5 more chances to prove to Stiles that he didn't know Derek. "Why did I chase Isaac away when I found out Cora was alive?" he asked and Stiles frowned at him.

"You wanted to protect him," Stiles didn't hesitate with his answer. "Even though you knew you couldn't face the Alpha Pack alone, you didn't want anyone to get hurt. You made Isaac leave by treating him like his father did because you knew that would be the only way for Isaac to leave and never look back. You made Boyd stay away by reminding him that he and Erica chose to run away. The only reason you allowed Cora to stay was because she was your blood, and you couldn't let her go, although I'm sure you had a plan to make sure she was safe; you had a plan to ensure her safety while you handled the Alpha Pack alone."

Derek frowned and nodded, and Stiles took his sixth step forward.

"Careful, Derek," he warned and Derek looked into his eyes. "You have four more questions." 

 _No need to remind me_ , Derek thought as he took a deep breath. "Why did I leave Beacon Hills with Cora?"

Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head. "You left because you needed closure," he said and Derek's frown deepened. "You couldn't stay in a place which held nothing but bad memories for you and the only way for you to make peace with everything you did and everything that happened, was for you to leave Beacon Hills behind."

Derek nodded as he swallowed difficultly and Stiles took another step forward, and Derek felt a shiver run down his spine.  _Three more questions._ "When did I start trusting you?" he blurted out and his eyes widened when Stiles tensed up. A few seconds later Stiles took a step back, and Derek felt as though a clawed hand clenched his heart.

"Why did I come back?"

Stiles paled and took another step back as he bowed his head, and Derek's mouth suddenly went dry. He stood up slowly and tried to suppress the shivers that suddenly started to wreck his body.

"Why did I stay?" he ignored the fact that his voice was shaking. He didn't know where those three questions came from, but the fact that Stiles didn't know the answers to those three questions made Derek’s heart ache for a reason he couldn't name. He licked his lips, nodded for himself and wiped his for some reason sweaty palms on his thighs. "I thought so," he murmured, but before he could move Stiles spoke up.

"It's my turn," he spoke in a tone Derek heard only once. Stiles’ voice was low and threatening, and Derek's mouth went dry again.

"What?" he was surprised when his voice wavered and Stiles looked at him from under ruffled bangs.

"There are exactly six steps between you and me," Stiles voice was dry, and Derek couldn't name the shadows in his eyes.

The only thing he knew was that every single muscle in his body was tense, and that he wasn't sure he was ready for whatever was coming.

"Six steps; six questions."

Derek would have swallowed if his mouth didn't feel like it was coated in mountain ash.

"Each time you say the truth, I take a step back. Each time you lie to me, I take a step forward, simple as that." 

 _I don't want to play this game,_  Derek thought as Stiles fisted his hands.

"Why were you so insistent on pushing me away before the Alpha Pack arrived?"

"Because you only got in the way,." Derek answered before he could think things through, and his breath hitched in his throat when Stiles took a step forward.

"Why did you try to protect me when Jackson trapped us at the pool?"

"Because I didn't want to have another death on my conscience." Derek didn't know why he said that, and his eyes widened when Stiles took another step forward, his eyes darkening even more.

"Why did you come back for me when the Twins came after us?"

"Why did you?"

"Answer the question!" Stiles snapped and Derek recoiled.

"Because you were an idiot who was trying to get himself killed!"

Stiles took another step forward and Derek thought his heart would jump right out of his chest. "Why was I the only one to whom you didn't write while you and Cora were away?"

"Because I had nothing to say to you."  _Stop it! Stop saying those things!_  Derek screamed in his mind as Stiles took another step forward, and his scent overwhelmed Derek.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because Cora and I had nowhere else to go," his voice broke as Stiles took another step forward and Derek could feel Stiles' warmth washing over him.

"Why do you keep lying to me?"

Derek's lips opened with the answer on the tip of his tongue, and Stiles' scorching eyes dove into his. "Because telling the truth would chase you away," he whispered brokenly and heavy silence settled between them.

They were looking in each other's eyes.

Both were breathing hard, and Derek could hear nothing but the mad beating of his own heart.  _What step will he take?_  rolled around his mind over and over again. His eyes widened when Stiles took a step forward, raised his hands and cupped Derek's face. He looked straight in Derek's eyes, and the Werewolf felt as though his breath was kicked out of his chest.

"Let's try that again," Stiles murmured as he caressed Derek's cheekbones with his thumbs. "Why were you so insistent on pushing me away before the Alpha Pack arrived?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," Derek whispered.

"Why did you try to protect me when Jackson trapped us at the pool?"

"Because I couldn't allow you to get killed."

"Why did you come back for me when the twins came after us?"

"Because you are too important to lose."

Stiles swallowed and Derek shivered when he felt the younger man's breath fanning over his heated cheeks. "Why was I the only one to whom you didn't write while you and Cora were away?" Stiles' voice was wavering and his eyes were glowing with something Derek couldn't name, although it made his heart clench painfully and his guts tightened.

"Because whatever I wrote wasn't good enough," Derek's voice broke and Stiles' lips tilted into a thin line.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I finally realized where I belong."

Stiles leaned forward and rested his forehead against Derek's and his eyes slipped closed as warmth and the feeling of safety washed over him. "Why do you keep lying to me?" Stiles' voice wasn't louder than a whisper, and Derek shivered when the amber eyed man moved even closer.

"Because I can't lose you," Derek didn't know whether he actually said those words out loud or not.

He didn't know what was going on. A part of him thought that this was a dream; that he fell asleep while he was reading his book and that this was a dream. He thought all of this was just a dream his mind conjured because of his ever growing feelings for the younger man that somehow, between everything that happened, managed to steal his heart.

"You can't lose me, Derek."

Derek's breath caught in his throat and his eyes snapped open. His heart skipped a beat when Stiles smiled at him in a way he never smiled before.  _This_ ** _is_** _a dream,_  Derek thought. Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Stiles' eyes filled with warmth. He nuzzled his nose against Derek's as he flattened his body with his, and Derek's hands moved to Stiles' waist without him consciously moving them.

"You could never lose me."

When Stiles’ lips settled on Derek's, he didn't feel as though fireworks exploded in his mind. His guts didn't sink. His heart didn't fly out of his chest. The sky didn't fall. The ground didn't open.

He felt peace.

He felt complete and utter peace.

He let go of the breath he was holding. His shoulders relaxed. His stomach uncoiled. His mind cleared.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring in Stiles' enchanting orbs.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," Stiles murmured lovingly and Derek felt as though someone glued his lips together. "You have no idea how much I wanted to – to just come out and tell you how much I love you. Ever since you and Cora came back, I tried to say it so many times. I tried to catch you alone; tried to make you  _see_  how much I want you, and yet  _you_ , my dear Derek, somehow became a master of avoidance." Derek shot him a confused frown and Stiles chuckled. "I've tried on  _so many occasions_  to get you alone, all the while trying to keep everything secret from the others because if  _they_  knew?"

A shiver of dread passed down Derek's back and he huffed, and Stiles snickered. "I think I've had enough of their matchmaking skills when it came to Cora and Isaac," Derek drawled and Stiles snickered.

"I know."

Silence settled between them as they stood close with Stiles resting his forehead on Derek's, their eyes focused on each other's, their lips inches apart, and Derek was  _still_  convinced that this was all just a dream.

Stiles chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Derek's. "Stop frowning, Sourwolf."

Derek felt another shiver run down his back, and he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat when Derek's tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips. He let go of a shivering breath when Stiles' lips met his in a slow, languid kiss, and Derek leaned closer to Stiles, finally deciding that this  _was_  in fact, a dream and that he should take the best of it. Stiles smiled against his lips when he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist as the younger man held his face with his warm hands and deepened the kiss.

Derek felt warmth coil in his stomach when Stiles dragged his hands down his neck, shoulders and arms before he placed them on his sides, going lower and lower until he reached his hips and pulled him closer. The Werewolf grunted low in his throat when Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip and squeezed his hips, and Derek felt the younger man's need rub against his own growing erection through layers of clothing.

 _Yes,_  Derek thought.  _This is a dream._  He moaned as the kiss deepened and Stiles groaned into his mouth, his fingers digging into Derek's hips through the firm material of his tight pants. Derek's knees almost gave up on him when Stiles kissed down his chin, and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt the tip of Stiles' tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Hush," Stiles murmured when Derek tensed up in his arms.

Never, not once in his life, has Derek allowed anyone but his family anywhere near his neck, but Stiles? With Stiles it seemed almost natural. Even though Derek’s instincts were telling him to pull back, every single fiber of his being wanted to just surrender to the younger man.  _This_ ** _is_** _a dream, after all. What harm could come out of it? Besides, I'll wake up soon enough. I always do,_  he thought as Stiles rubbed soothing circles in Derek’s hips and sides and Derek pushed Stiles' tight shirt up to reach warm skin.

Derek yelped when he tripped backwards and his eyes snapped open. Stiles smirked down at him as he loomed over him with his hands on either side of Derek's shoulders, kneeling between Derek's legs. Stiles leaned down as Derek reached up and tugged at his shirt, and the younger man snickered against Derek's lips.

"I expected you'd put up more of a fight after lying to me for so long," Stiles murmured as he nuzzled his nose in his beard covered cheek before he reached Derek's right ear and nibbled on his earlobe. 

 _This is just a dream,_ Derek thought as he tugged on Stiles' shirt, and the younger man moved back. The Werewolf swallowed difficultly when the shirt met the ground somewhere behind Stiles, and his mouth watered at the expense of pale skin stretched over taunt muscles.

He brushed his hands up Stiles' sides, stomach and chest as he sat up while Stiles tugged on Derek's shirt. He raised his arms as Stiles took his shirt off, and it joined Stiles' turtleneck on the floor. Stiles groaned as he pushed at Derek's chest, making him lie down again, and the Werewolf let go of a shaky breath when Stiles dragged his elegant, strong hands down Derek's chest and abs.

He gasped when Stiles teased his nipples with the tips of his index fingers and his moist, warm lips settled on the junction of his neck and right shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, giving the younger man more room to explore, as wave upon wave of warmth washed over his body, making goose bumps spread over his skin and every hair on his body stand on attention.

His fingers entangled in Stiles' hair as he kissed down his chest, and his lips replaced his right hand on Derek's left nipple as he brushed his fingers down Derek's stomach and to the growing bulge in his already too tight pants.

He groaned and arched closer to Stiles when he rubbed his aching need through the rough material, and hissed when Stiles bit into his nipple only to soothe it with his tongue. His left hand was still playing with his right nipple, and Derek could freely say that this could just be the best dream he ever had. 

 _I don't want to wake up_ , he thought as Stiles kissed down his stomach and nuzzled his nose in the line of dark hair leading towards Derek's pants. He sat back as he unbuckled Derek's belt, and popped the button out of its hole before he pulled the zipper down. Derek's breath was coming in quick, shivering gasps as Stiles all but slipped off of the bed and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees.

He moaned low in his throat when his member was released from his tight clothes, and Stiles smirked up at him as he kneeled in front of him. He took Derek's shoes and socks off before he got rid of Derek's boxers and pants. He placed his hands on Derek's knees, and moved them up his strong thighs, with his eyes boring into Derek's as he moved closer and closer to exactly where Derek wanted him.

His dreams rarely got this far and he didn't want to wake up. He never wanted to wake up. His right hand was fisted in the soft, cotton sheets of his bed and he caressed Stiles' soft right cheek with his left. Stiles tilted his head to the side and placed a loving kiss on Derek's hand before he moved in, and Derek gasped when Stiles' warm breath fanned over his aching cock.

His eyes slipped closed and he threw his head back with a content moan when Stiles kissed the tip, and licked the few beads of pre-come that gathered on the slit. Derek's torso arched slightly of the bed when Stiles took the head of his dick into his mouth, and a low, guttural moan rolled off of Derek's lips.

 _Please, don't make me wake up! Please; I don't want to wake up!_  rolled around his mind like a mantra as Stiles rolled his talented tongue around the head of Derek's cock, only to start bobbing his head up and down slowly until he swallowed Derek whole. The Werewolf's breath hitched in his throat and his left hand fisted in Stiles' soft hair.

Stiles entwined his fingers with Derek's on the soft sheets as he held Derek down with his left hand. A small whine left Derek's lips when Stiles swallowed around his thick, pulsating length and pulled back. He kissed the tip of Derek's cock as he climbed back on the bed littering kisses and nips up Derek's stomach. He kneeled between Derek's parted legs and let go of Derek's hand as he settled both of his hands on Derek's stomach and dragged them up his chest. He leaned down as he cupped Derek's face and kissed him slowly, and Derek took a firm hold of Stiles' waist and pulled him down.

"You're going to be a pushy bottom," Stiles chuckled against Derek's lips, and Derek's eyes glowed blue for a second. "Move up," the younger man ordered and Derek crawled backwards towards the middle of the bed. His hand touched the book he left there earlier, and somewhere in the back of his mind alarms went off, but when he looked at Stiles and found the younger man taking his pants and boxers off at the same time, all thoughts left his brain.

 _It never got this far in my dreams,_  Derek thought as Stiles toed off his shoes and stepped out of his clothes before he kneeled on the bed and smirked at Derek when he raised his hand. Derek raised an eyebrow when he saw a tube of lube in it and Stiles chuckled.

"I've been carrying this around in my back pocket for  _weeks,_ " Stiles murmured as he moved closer and closer to Derek on his knees, and the Werewolf heard those same alarms going off, but he paid them no heed.

This was turning out to be a good dream; a  _very_  good dream.

Stiles straddled Derek's waist and Derek sat up quickly.

This was his dream and he'd be damned if he didn't take advantage of it. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist as he took one nipple in his mouth and warmth blossomed in his chest when Stiles groaned. He felt Stiles' hands entangle in his hair as his fingers dug into Stiles' sides. He dragged his hands down to Stiles thighs and squeezed and Stiles chuckled as he buried his face in Derek's hair.

"One  _very_  pushy bottom," Stiles murmured as he lowered his hands to Derek's neck and pushed him away from his chest. Derek growled but it soon turned into a moan when Stiles' lips covered his. The kiss was deep and almost desperate, and Derek sighed when his back touched the covers of the bed and Stiles pushed one leg between his, rubbing his member with his thigh. He nipped on Derek's lips before he nudged Derek's nose with his.

"Turn around."

Derek swallowed as Stiles moved back. His whole body was wrecked with shivers as he lay on his stomach. Distantly he heard the sound of his book meeting the floor before he felt Stiles' body align itself with his.

He buried his face in the soft sheets when Stiles kissed the back of his neck, and Derek heard the tube of lube pop open. He shivered and moaned lowly when he felt a tender touch trace his spine from the back of his neck to the small of his back.

Stiles was leaning on his left elbow as he traced the curve of Derek's spine with his fingers. His lips followed his fingers as he pushed his right leg between Derek's making the Werewolf spread his legs for him. As he kissed the small of his back he took the tube of lube and coated his fingers generously. Derek hissed and arched into the bed when he felt Stiles' fingers against his opening, but that move meant friction for his cock, and a shiver of pleasure traveled up his spine.

"Relax," Stiles whispered against Derek’s ear as he circled his entrance with his index finger, and Derek let go of a shivering breath. He arched closer to Stiles, and the younger man sneaked his left arm under Derek, pulling him flat against his chest.

Stiles' hand left his entrance for a second as he took a gentle hold of Derek's right thigh and pushed his legs further apart. Derek's breath caught in his throat when Stiles' fingers returned to his entrance, and he swallowed difficultly when he felt one finger rubbing against the tight heat.

"Damn it," Stiles cursed under his breath before he buried his face in Derek's shoulder. Derek winced and twitched when one lubed finger breached the tight ring of muscle. "So tight."

Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as a blush covered his cheeks and he started coming short of breath. Stiles was teasing his right nipple with his fingers, and he was nibbling and kissing on his shoulder and neck as he slowly started to move his finger deeper and deeper into Derek's tight heat.

 _This is one good dream,_  Derek thought as he closed his eyes and did his best to relax. His dreams  _never_  went this far; never. But he wasn't complaining; oh no.

Not when there was a chance that he would wake up any second.

Not when he could feel Stiles' warmth enveloping him, his rock hard member rubbing against his back, and his finger thrusting in and out of him in a slow, comforting rhythm.

So many times his dreams would end when he'd dream about Stiles' lips wrapping themselves around his cock. He would wake up with a sticky mess in his pants and an aching hole in his heart.

This dream was good. It was very good.

He winced and his breath caught in his throat when Stiles added another finger.

"Breathe," Stiles reminded and kissed just under Derek’s ear comfortingly, and Derek took a shaky breath as Stiles moved his fingers inside him as though he was searching for something. "It's gonna be alright," Stiles whispered and Derek swallowed. His eyes snapped open and he breathed out sharply as a wave of incredible pleasure surged up his back. "Found it."

Derek fisted his right hand in the sheets and he entwined the fingers of his left hand with Stiles' on his chest as Stiles fingers rubbed against that sweet, sweet spot inside him insistently. Wave upon wave of pleasure surged up his spine drawing breathless gasps and strained mewls from Derek's lips.

"God, Derek, you're so tight." Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Stiles murmured against his ear. "I can't wait to get my cock in you." A small whine left Derek's lips. "But you don't need that, do you? I bet I could make you come with just my fingers."

"Stiles…" Derek breathed out and the younger man chuckled against his ear, his warm breath fanning over his already heated skin, and his fingers brushing against his prostate with each thrust.

"Look at you; so  _beautiful_."

"Stiles!" Derek gasped out weakly when Stiles bit into his shoulder and started to move his fingers faster, hitting his prostate with each forceful thrust.

"Do you want me, Derek?" The Werewolf bit into his bottom lip. He was sure there were a few tears in his sheets from how hard he was fisting his right hand in them, but he didn't care. This was a dream. But,  _god_ , how he wished it wasn't! "Tell me, Derek. Tell me you want me."

"Stiles – I-…" his words got stuck in his throat as he felt another finger enter him and pain mixed with pleasure; but what sweet pain it was as it carried a promise of completion with it.

"Tell me, Derek. I want you to scream for me. I want you to tell me how much you want me. I want my name to roll off your lips as I fill you slowly." Derek was sure his face would be permanently red. He was sure that after this dream he wouldn't be able to look into Stiles' eyes for months to come. "Tell me, Derek!" Stiles' hissed after one particularly strong thrust and Derek choked up on a whine.

"Please – Please – Stiles – I-…"

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you! Please – just-…" In less than a second Stiles' fingers were out of him, and Derek heard the tube of lube open again. "Stiles!" he gasped when he felt the tip of the younger man's cock rub against his entrance. Stiles took a firm hold of Derek's right thigh as he raised his leg, and hugged him closer to his chest.

"Genim; my real name is Genim," Stiles breathed against his ear, but before Derek could react to the screaming alarm in the back of his head, Stiles entered him in one forceful thrust. Derek's breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back. Stiles grunted against his ear as Derek squeezed his left hand in his. "Damn it," he pressed out through his teeth as Derek's tight channel clamped down on his aching cock. "So good; you're so – so perfect."

Derek swallowed as he tried to relax. It hurt; god, it hurt so much. But at the same time, it felt so,  _so_  good. He felt full. He felt complete.

A shiver passed down his spine when he felt Stiles' soft lips on his shoulder, littering loving, gentle kisses all over it.

"Move. Please – I…"

"God, Derek…" Stiles breathed out and moved until only the head of his cock was in Derek.

The Werewolf groaned when Stiles started to thrust slowly in and out of him. It still hurt slightly, but it also felt better than anything ever did. All thought left Derek's mind when Stiles hit his prostate and a whimper escaped his lips.

"So tight; so warm." His thrusts picked up speed and Derek could only do so much as not to come right away.

Stiles was holding him close to his chest, his perfect lips were on his neck, and that wonderful piece of him was thrusting into him with determination and focus only Stiles had. Each thrust brought a surge of pleasure up Derek's spine. Each breathless, raspy word Stiles murmured against his ear made Derek's heart clench.

"Fuck, Derek!" he moaned in displeasure when Stiles pulled out of him only to grunt when he suddenly found himself on his back, with Stiles between his legs. The younger man hoisted Derek's knees up on his waist before he pushed into Derek hard and quick.

He held himself up with each hand on either side of Derek's head, and Derek grabbed onto Stiles' forearms, holding on for dear life as Stiles pounded him into the mattress. Stiles leaned down with a groan and rested his forehead on Derek's and the Werewolf gasped when he changed the direction of his thrusts for the slightest of bits, hitting his prostate head on each time.

"Tell me, Derek," he murmured as Derek's mind started to go completely blank. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," he breathed out without really realizing he did it, and Stiles’ thrusts became uneven and almost frantic. He rested his whole weight on his left hand and reached between them with his right, taking a firm hold of Derek's member. Derek reached up and dug his fingers in the back of Stiles' neck, his right hand still holding on to Stiles' left forearm. "I love you, Gen – Genim, Please – Please…"

"Derek!" Stiles choked up as Derek's orgasm washed over him, and his already tight heat clamped down on Stiles.

The younger man came a few hard thrusts later, and as Derek felt warmth fill him, darkness overtook him.

_It was just a dream._

**cut**

Derek woke up with a low groan. He swallowed difficultly as he raised his right hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Memories of last night's dream filled his mind and it brought a sad smile on his lips. 

 _It was just a dream._  He thought as he rolled to his back, and his covers – wait.

Didn't he fall asleep with his book in his hand?

And wasn't he  _dressed_?

A scent tickled his nose and only then did he hear movement coming from the kitchen. He sat up quickly as his heartbeat sped up. There was a bunch of clothes on the ground beside the bed, and his book was lying forgotten on the ground. The air smelled of coffee, eggs and bacon, and lingering around him was the scent of-…

"Stiles?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

His head snapped up and his wide eyes met Stiles' amusement-filled amber orbs.

"I didn't know you liked to sleep in that much."

Derek was frozen in his place.

Stiles was standing in front of him in nothing but his trousers and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Derek?" Stiles called out as he frowned in worry and Derek swallowed difficultly.

"It wasn't a dream," he mumbled into his chin and Stiles' frown deepened.

He walked over and placed the cups on the bedside table before he took a seat on the bed. Derek was still staring at him in shock and fascination, and when Stiles raised his left hand to cup Derek's cheek, the Werewolf couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that wrecked his body.

"Derek, is everything alright?" Stiles asked and leaned closer and Derek shivered again.

"It wasn't a dream."

"Of course it wasn't-…" Stiles stopped as realization colored his eyes. "Derek..." He cupped Derek's face in both hands and leaned in to kiss him.

Derek's eyes slipped closed and he moaned into the kiss. He raised his hands and settled them on Stiles' waist as the younger man kissed him with love and tenderness.

"You silly old, Sourwolf," he mouthed against Derek's lips as he nuzzled his nose against Derek's. "You really thought it was just a dream?" Derek bowed his head a little, but Stiles didn't let him go far. "I told you last night, Derek." He nudged Derek's forehead with his nose as he caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. "I waited for this for  _so_  long."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"Why didn't you?" Stiles countered and Derek's lips snapped closed. Stiles chuckled and pecked Derek's lips a few times before he kissed him slowly and tenderly, and Derek sighed into his mouth as the reality of the situation finally settled on his mind. "Derek?" The Werewolf raised his head and looked in Stiles' eyes. "I'm here; and unless you tell me right now to get out of here and never come back, I intend to stay."

Derek's heart ached at the very thought of Stiles leaving. The younger man must have seen it in Derek's eyes, because he chuckled and kissed him again.

"It's okay," Stiles muttered between loving kiss. "I'm right here."

Derek swallowed and nodded slowly. "I know."

Stiles smiled. "I'll be right back. I made us some breakfast." He let go of Derek and the Werewolf fought down the need to grab on to Stiles and hold on to him.

The human winked at him as he disappeared in the kitchen and Derek looked around. He slowly got out of bed and pulled his pants on before he walked over to the big window and looked out. Snow stopped falling and the streets of Beacon Hills were covered in white.

People were walking around and Derek could hear them laughing even through the thick window. The café across the street was playing Christmas songs still, and Derek closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold glass.

 _It wasn't a dream,_  he thought as a shiver passed down his body.  _It wasn't a dream._ "It wasn't a dream." A second later a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Derek took a deep wavering breath when a tender kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"It wasn't a dream," Stiles murmured Derek's words against his ear before he buried his nose behind it and hugged Derek close to his chest.

**cut**

_So, darling let me tell you,_   
_on this day of days,_   
_baby, you're my Christmas present;_   
_my Christmas past, my Christmas always._

**cut**

"How?"

"Hm?"

"How isn't this a dream?"

Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek's shoulder again. "What will it take for you to believe me?" he murmured and Derek shrugged. Stiles let go of him and Derek turned around. The younger man placed his hands on Derek's waist and pulled him closer before he bowed down and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss; hardly a meeting of lips. But at the same time it was deep and scorching and so full of promises and unspoken words.

Derek took a firm hold of Stiles' elbows to steady himself when his knees felt weak as Stiles deepened the kiss for a moment before he rested his forehead on Derek's and swallowed.

"I wanted to do that for so long," his voice was hardly more than a whisper. His eyes were closed and his lips were stretched in a thin line. "I wanted you since before you and Cora left, but I – I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't know how to make you trust me; want me. When you came back, I could see that you changed. I could see that you found whatever you were searching for. I could see that you were at peace, and I couldn't – I couldn't risk it. I was just so  _happy_  for you, that it was enough for me to observe you from afar. But I couldn't help falling in love with you. I noticed, you know? I noticed you watching me. I noticed you looking away every timed I'd look at you. I observed you for  _so long_  trying to find something -  _anything_ that would tell me that my feelings weren't one sided. And then we ended up trapped in that crate for  _hours_ , and I barely held on to sanity. Holding you in my arms was pure  _torture_. I have no idea how you didn't smell it on me."

Derek blushed and Stiles chuckled.

"But that time I saw it."

Derek frowned in confusion.

"I found what I was looking for."

"What was it?"

Stiles chuckled and raised his right hand to rest it on Derek's chest; right over his heart. "Your heartbeat told me everything I wanted to know. It was beating  _so quickly_. I thought at first that you were afraid, but I felt your heart skip a beat every time I shifted for the slightest of bits, and I finally figured it out. All I had to do was find the right moment to approach you, and the right way to make you admit that you felt the same about me. When Mellissa told me Scott, Allison, Isaac and Cora went out last night I knew the time was right. I sent a message to Cora to stay with Isaac until I told her it was alright to come home. I didn't want for us to be interrupted; not until I made sure that you understood where we were standing."

"The questions…"

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Stiles drawled and Derek snorted, only to frown when Stiles looked at him with an apologizing look. "I didn't mean to hurt you. If I in any way made you feel bad, forgive me."

Derek nodded shortly and Stiles smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed him lovingly, and Derek sighed into his mouth.

**cut**

_In the night church bells ring,_   
_their message a cheer,_   
_and somewhere carolers sing;_   
_soon Santa will be here._

**cut**

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles turned the music on his phone before he threw himself on Derek's bed, careful of the tray with their breakfast. He grinned at Derek before he stuffed his mouth full of scrambled eggs, and Derek couldn't help but smile as the younger man scooped some on a fork and offered it to him.

"Come on; this is the first snow of the season. I want to take a walk to show you off a bit," he teased and Derek snorted before he took the fork from Stiles and they dug into their breakfast.

A part of Derek still thought that this was a dream. A part of him still couldn't believe that last night Stiles actually made love to him; that he was there in the morning to make breakfast and coffee for him. He couldn't believe that after two years of quiet suffering, they were sitting together on his –  _their_  bed and sharing breakfast. _Well it_ ** _is_** _a season of miracles,_  he thought and smiled when Stiles took a sip of his coffee and moaned.

"The only thing that tastes better than coffee is you."

"Stiles!" Derek snapped as a huge blush covered his cheeks and the younger man laughed.

"Someone needs to write this down! Derek Hale is blushing, ladies and gentlemen!" he cried out teasingly and Derek, in a swing of playfulness, launched at him. They rolled off of the bed with Stiles laughing and Derek grunted lowly when the younger man rolled them over and trapped Derek under himself. He growled and Stiles chuckled and pecked his nose.

"Love you," Stiles murmured and Derek choked up a bit. A moment later a small smile tugged on his lips and he sighed.

"You're going to be the death of me."

**cut**

_And this I swear as into_   
_your warm eyes I gaze,_   
_baby, you're my Christmas present;_   
_my Christmas past, my Christmas always._

**cut**

Derek smiled a little for himself as he and Stiles walked down the street. He never thought he would be comfortable walking with anyone like this. Stiles had one arm wrapped around Derek's waist, and they were walking close to one another as they passed beside shops and people. Some of them were looking at them with surprised expressions.

Surprisingly, Derek didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

**cut**

_So on this silent night_   
_let me hold you tight,_   
_and make you know just how good love can be._

**cut**

"Careful. It's hot," Stiles warned Derek as he handed him a plastic cup full of warm chocolate. Derek nodded as he accepted it, and Stiles placed his hand on the small of Derek's back as he led him over to a bench. They were on the main square of Beacon Hills.

In the middle of it was a big, colorfully decorated Christmas tree, and millions of lights were glimmering on it. They took seats and Derek shivered when Stiles threw an arm over his shoulders as though they've done this a thousand times before.

Derek threw him a sideways glance, only to look away and bring his cup to his lips when Stiles caught him. The younger man chuckled as Derek took a sip of his warm drink, and a shiver that had nothing to do with the chill of December passed down his body. He hid his blush behind his cup and smiled into it when Stiles pulled him closer.

"Christmas is in a week," he commented and Derek nodded as he cradled his cup in his hands. "I was thinking we could spend it together."

Derek looked at Stiles who was gazing at him with warmth and love shining in his eyes. "I'd like that, but what about your dad?" he asked and Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He and Mellissa are so taken with one another that I think they're not even realizing what time of year it is," he drawled and Derek chuckled.

"Can you blame them?" he asked and Stiles snorted.

"No. No, I can't. Especially since I know how they feel."

Derek looked at Stiles again, only to have his breath hitch in his throat when Stiles leaned in and kissed him. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed into the kiss.

Yes; he knew how they felt.

**cut**

_There's no gift of hope_   
_and no treasure untold_   
_that's as precious as you are to me._

**cut**

"Yeah, I know, dad."

Derek looked up from his book at Stiles who was standing by the window holding the phone to his ear with his right hand, and his left pushed deep into the pocket of his trousers.

"I know. I'll be home for lunch tomorrow." His eyes met Derek's in the reflection of the window, and Stiles winked at him.

Derek bowed his head and looked at the pages of the book he was r – alright,  _trying_  to read. Stiles' presence was quite distracting.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring Derek over if he has nothing else planned. Say hi to Mellissa, Scott, Isaac and Cora for me, alright? Bye." Stiles sighed when he finished the call, and he threw the phone on the table on his way to Derek.

He all but threw himself on the bed before he scooted closer to the Werewolf and rested his head on Derek's thigh. Derek closed his book and leaned over to place it on the bedside table, and Stiles smiled when Derek moved lower on the bed.

Stiles moved around until he could pull Derek to his chest, and he buried his face in the back of Derek's neck.

**cut**

_The stars twinkle on high._   
_Our world is so fine._   
_And I wish you Merry Christmas_   
_and as you pour the wine._

**cut**

Derek sighed as complete calm settled over him. He could feel Stiles' heartbeat against his back. The younger man's scent was all around him, and his warmth enveloped him completely.

And as they sank into sleep together, Derek finally knew that everything he lived through - everything  _they_  lived through - led to this point; the past, the present and the future.

And as he fell asleep, a small smile tugged on his lips.

Sure, it took them quite a while.

But it was worth it.

It sure was worth it.

**cut**

_For you, this toast, my darling,_   
_as my glass I raise._   
_Baby, you're my Christmas present;_   
_my Christmas past, my Christmas always._

**cut**

**Sweet!!!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
